LOVE FOREVER
by NotSorry4BeingACastkettShipper
Summary: this story can be situated right after episode 4x19, afer rick discovers kate remembers every second of her shooting


**love**

_this story can be placed right after episode 4x19, after Castle discovers Kate knows everything about her shooting so also that he told her he loves her. _

**story**

Kate entered her appartment after a long day at work. She was wondering why Castle didn't want to go for a drink with her that night. he had never said no to her till that evening. he was the one who was always trying to convince kate to go for a drink with him and now she asked him and said no. kate was just shocked. and she was worrying that he didn't want to wait for her anymore, that he moved on.  
>kate put her gun and badge on the table and went to the fridge to grab a bite, still thinking about Castle, when her cell rang. she looked at the display desperatly hoping it was Castle. she sighed... it was Lanie.<p>

"hey girl!" Lanie shouted trough the phone  
>"hey Lanie. " she mumbled<br>"what's with the mumbling?"  
>"nothing"<br>"don't tell me it's nothing!"  
>"it's ...Castle" kate said<br>"what did writer monkey do to you?" lanie laughed  
>"it's not funny Lanie, it's just he always wants to go for a drink and now I asked him to go for a drink with me and he said no. it feels like I'm losing him Lanie!"<br>"sweety isn't it your own fault? he told you he loves you and you say you don't remember! don't you think you can tell him you love him after 4years? maybe he's tired of waiting!"  
>"who says I love him?"<br>"girl it's like the worst kept secret EVER! everyone knows!"  
>"the timing has to be right..."<br>"the TIMING has to be right? girl after 4years timing isn't your problem! you are the problem! don't get me wrong you're my best friend but can't you see castle is done waiting!"  
>"it's not that easy lanie..."<br>"the hell it isn't! go for that man! and have fun for once!" while kate heard lanie tell her that she heard Lanie's doorbell ring. "girl I have to go now Javier is here and basing on the last text message I got from him I better open that door right now."  
>"okay Lanie, I'll see you tomorrow."<br>"bye!" and she clapped her cell shut.

so lanie knew she was in love with castle and thought she should tell him. why was it so hard for her to just tell that man how she really felt... she had loved before what was different now? she knew deep inside it was just that she was afraid to lose him but wasn't it worse if she lost him without him knowing how she really felt? she decided that she would ask Alexis and Martha for advice, they would know what she had to do.  
>while she sat there in her kitchen dreaming about Castle she almost didn't hear the doorbell ringing. it was 2am who could possibly need her at this time? she walked to the door after she picked up her gun. when she opened the door she was surprised to see castle at her door with a bottle of champagne.<p>

a bit confused she said hi.  
>"hey, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour of the night and I'm very sorry if I disturbed a nice evening with company but I felt horrible after I just left you at the precint. I know you wanted to go for a drink and I just said no. at the moment I stepped into the elevator I saw your face and you looked so shocked that I said no that I felt so horrible! when the elevator reached the ground floor I instantly pushed to come back up but when the doors opened you had already left. I'm so sorry Kate, and I hope you can forgive me?" he said.<br>"forgive you? why would I have to forgive you?" kate asked confused.  
>"Kate please, do I have to tell it again? please forgive me, tell me what I can do to make it up to you, I'll do anything for you!"<br>"no castle I don't want anything, I don't have to forgive you."  
>"kate please don't do this to me..." he desperatly.<br>and then she did something both of them hadn't expected. she put her finger on his lips and whispered 'shhhhhh'. when he was quite she pulled him inside and shut the front door behind him. she took the bottle out of his hand and put it on the ground. then she just kissed him passionately. after a few minutes she pulled back to look him in his eyes and she just smiled.  
>"wow, that was unexpected" he whispered.<br>"I'm sorry rick..."  
>"don't be! please kate this was something I waited for since the day I met you! don't say your sorry please" and he pulled her in for a long hug. but after a few moments kate began to cry.<br>"kate what's wrong? do you want me to go?"  
>"no please stay! I'm just so sorry I was such a bitch!"<br>"kate you're a sweet and caring person!"  
>castle picked her up and carried her to the couch. where he sat down and just held her while she was sobbing.<p>

after a few minutes she stopped and just looked at castle.  
>"thanks for holding me" she said.<br>"you're welcome" he smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
>"can I just ask you one question Kate?"<br>"why didn't you tell me you remembered everything from your shooting?why didn't you tell me you knew I told you I loved you?"  
>"how do you know about that?"<br>"I heard you talking to a suspect"  
>"is that the reason you were gone after the interrogation?"<br>"yes I had to talk to my mom..."  
>"is that also why you didn't want to have a drink with me?"<br>"yes, I thought you didn't love me because you didn't tell me you remembered, I thought you just didn't want to give me false hope or something so you just kept it to yourself"  
>"Oh my... castle I'm so sorry! It's just I was afraid to lose you."<br>"you don't have to explain now kate"  
>"but I love you castle!"<br>"well I figured that after our kiss a few moments ago." he smiled

after all these things were said they just sat there for a long time looking in each other's eyes.

when they sat there, kate couldn't hold it anymore and she just crawled to castle on the couch and kissed him again. castle was surprised but not for long after a few seconds he kissed her as is his life depended on it; he took her and layed her on her back.  
>he look in her sparkling eyes and a smile crossed his face.<br>"kate I've loved you for 4years, I still love you and I'll love you forever!"  
>"aw rick I never want to lose you!"<br>"you never will my love"

the next morning they woke up on the couch thanks to kate's cell.  
>" who calls you at 6am?" rick asked<p>

but kate was still asleep.  
>well she's exhausted after this night rick thought.<br>so he picked up her phone.  
>"hey girl, I'm so sorry I cut you off last night. but we have a body."<br>"hey Lanie..."  
>"wait Castle?"<br>"yes the one and only" rick laughed  
>"writer monkey what are you doing with my girl's cell?" lanie asked a bit pissed of.<br>"well ehm she is still asleep and her phone rang so..."  
>"she is STILL asleep? what are you doing at her home?"<br>"last night I felt bad after not going for a drink so I went to her appartment and we kinda kissed and talked and I think we fell asleep then"  
>"wait you kissed and stayed for the night? what happened to my girl she finally did what I told her"<br>'hahah I guess so"  
>"well just stay at home then and enjoy your time together."<br>"but what about the body?"  
>"javier and kevin will deal with it"<br>"okay thanks Lanie! bye"  
>"bye and tell her to call me!"<br>"okay I will"

castle put the phone back on the table and walked to the kitchen to make coffee for kate. when he was done with it he took the 2 cups and carried them to kate. when he saw she was still asleep him put them on the ground and started kissing her. first very light kisses on her forehead and then he went to her cheek when she started to wake up he kissed here mound.  
>"good morning beautiful" he said<br>"'morning" she yawned.  
>"do you want coffee sweetheart?"<br>"sure" she smiled

"here you go"  
>"thanks" she said and gave him a kiss.<br>"I won't mind waking up like this every morning" she said.  
>"I can make sure you do" he said "by the way lanie called..."<br>"did you talk to her?" she asked

"yes I did...I'm sorry if you didn't want me to"  
>"no it's okay, now I don't have to tell her" she laughed.<br>"haha okay."  
>"what did lanie tell you?"<br>"they found a body"  
>"do we have to go?"<br>"no she said it's okay if we come later"  
>"oh so we have some time?" she asked flirty.<br>"I guess so...what do you want to do?"  
>"shhhhh don't talk rick just kiss me and touch me"<p>

and those were the first instructions rick really followed.

2hours later they both had showered and were dressed again. so they went to rick's apartment. where they found martha and alexis still at home.

when they walked in alexis ran to rick  
>"dad, where were you? I tried to call you but you didn't answer your phone!"<br>"I'm so sorry pumpkin I forgot it in my car"  
>"where were you dad?"<br>"ehm pumpkin take a seat first... you too mother."  
>so they both sat on the couch.<br>"I spent the night at kate's apartment."  
>"you did what? is he telling the truth kate?" marthe asked.<br>"haha he really is Martha." kate smiled

"wow dad and kate of course I'm so happy for both of you!" alexis shouted and she jumped up to hug them both  
>"so you two are an item now?" marthe asked<br>"I guess so" rick smiled and pulled kate closer for a kiss.  
>"well I'm gonne change now and then we'll leave again to tell espo and ryan" rick said.<p>

when rick left, kate sat next to alexis on the couch.  
>"ehm kate..." alexis started<br>"yes alexis?"  
>"will you spend time with me too? like a mother? I mean I never really had a real mom and I love you so much and I know dad and gram do too"<br>"haha of course alexis!" and the 2 girls were hugging when rick came back in.

"ready to go kate?"  
>"I'm coming"<br>"ehm kate will you join us for dinner tonight?" martha asked  
>"ehm sure!"<br>"see you then" martha and alexis said.

when they stepped out of the elevator in the precinct, esposito, lanie and ryan pushed them back in.  
>"so lanie told us you 2 spent the night together?" ryan said<p>

"yeah what about telling us about it?" espo said

"guys calm down, they will tell us otherwise we'll torture them" lanie joked  
>"haha will you tell them kate?" rick whispered<br>"sure, well castle showed up at my door, we kissed and then we just talked all night long" kate answered them  
>"yeah right you talked all night long, that's why you were exhausted this morning" lanie said.<br>"well I'm sorry if you don't believe us but that's what happened and could you let us out of this elevator now thanks, we have a case to solve."  
>"oh I'm sorry miss I-show-up-at-4pm-to-solve-a-case, you can go now but I want to talk to you as soon as the case is solved!" lanie said!<p>

rick and castle stepped out the elevator and worked just like they did before everything had changed but every evening the went home together. so they lived happily ever after

**THE END**

_please comment... but be nice please this was my first fan fiction ever!_  
><em>*I don't own any of the characters*<em>


End file.
